Certain process applications require automation equipment to accurately interface with an object. To accurately interface with the object, the automation equipment requires a coordinate reference in order to sync a Numerically Controlled program to the object. Many objects, however, do not have physical features that can be accurately measured to create the coordinate reference.
In the case of an object comprising an aircraft, Low Observable (“LO”) performance coatings may be applied to the aircraft's surface after assembly of its components is complete. Automation equipment may be used to place tools against the aircraft's surface for application of the performance coatings. Certain areas of an aircraft, such as the area near an air inlet duct, require precise movement and positioning of the tools onto the aircraft's surface. However, an aircraft may not have physical features that can be accurately measured to create the coordinate reference for the automation equipment to accurately interface with the aircraft.